Ages of Innocence: Book 3 Fantasy
by Corianin
Summary: Bella has been exploring heretofore undiscovered aspects of herself, and her adopted vampire family as well. Still, that doesn't mean she's done with lessons yet. Esme might have a thing or two up her...sleeve, so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So Bella survived Emmett and Rosalie...and enjoyed every minute. What lies next on her plate?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So this is what insanity feels like. The scene before him was remarkably intense, blatantly erotic...and he couldn't stand it. Spinning on his heel he darted out of the house and onto the porch, trying to clear his mind of the image of his beloved cavorting with both of his sisters in the indoor swimming pool Esme had commissioned when they first moved here. He was failing miserably.

"Hey, Ed. We were heading out to Port Angeles get some parts for the truck. Wanna come along?" Emmett's face was devoid of trickery, as was his mind, but Edward knew it was no accident that, whenever Bella was...indulging herself...whoever she wasn't with at the moment would offer a convenient distraction. On one hand, he hated the subterfuge. He knew she loved only him, though he couldn't fathom why, and that in a very real way her extracurricular activities with the other Cullen siblings were what was keeping her sane while she waited for him. On the other hand...just then, he caught a snippet of thought from inside the pool room. Leaping over the railing he joined Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure, I'll join you. Let's get going."

He stalked away across the yard, leaving his brothers to share a knowing glance and follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm...this is the most luxuriant pool I have ever been in." Bella was floating lazily, holding onto the ladder at the side while enjoying the feeling of near-weightlessness only water could bring. The artifical sunlight from the recessed lighting gave the entire pool room a late summer glow regardless of what time of day it was. The lights, she'd found out earlier, could also be dimmed or even off, and there was a secondary set of colored bulbs that could be turned on one by one or in conjunction, setting the room ablaze with every hue of the rainbow if so desired. Besides her husband, this was Esme's one vice - she loved swimming. According to Alice, before Esme had been turned she had never so much as waded in water above her knees, but once there was no fear of drowning she begged Carlisle to teach her. Now she made it a point to enjoy her aquatic freedom whenever possible. And since money was no concern, she'd designed the room and the pool herself and had it built to her rather exacting specifications. One item she had demanded specifically were the bulbs used - high-end, reliable, and able to duplicate the illusion of sun so well that their immortal skin sparkled like it was dusted in diamonds. The result, thought Bella contentedly, was nothing short of spectacular.

Rosalie was draped over a bamboo lounge like a sleek cat, eyes half-closed in an expression of total relaxation. Even continually energetic Alice was resting, floating in the center of the enormous pool on a comfortable air matress. Without opening her eyes, she spoke.

"There isn't a week that goes by that I don't appreciate Esme's taste," she murmured. "This falls easily into my list of top ten favorite places to be." Rose nodded her agreement, glancing slyly under her lashes at Bella.

"Besides, it's an excellent excuse to get you into a bikini, Isabella. Or out of one." Bella blushed furiously. No matter that she had spent a good portion of her free time lately engaged in sensual experiences with one - or more - of the Cullens, she still did not know how to take compliments gracefully. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, blocking out the visual to better enjoy the rest of the sensations. It wasn't long before she was dozing off, completely relaxed and at home.

"Now there is a beautiful picture," came a soft voice. Bella instantly sat up. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten she was floating, and one cannot sit properly when one is floating. The end result was a noseful of water and forty-five seconds of choking, and three concerned vampires gathered around her. Esme reached out and brushed a lock of wet hair from where it was plastered to Bella's forehead.

"You do know it feels better if you don't inhale it?" She chuckled, the sound musical and carefree. "Mind if I join you three? Carlisle is researching something, and I seem to have some...spare time on my hands." At everyone's nod she stood gracefully and reached for the nearby remote, changing the lighting from lazy sunlight to the blue-white of a full moon. In one motion she had discarded her sarong wrap, leaving herself clad only in a slender-lined translucent one-piece suit that shimmered a muted blue-green shade. She turned without pausing and dove into the water, cutting through the surface like a blade. Bella watched in awe as the female vampire swam back and forth, sometimes underwater, sometimes with almost her entire body above the surface. Esme looked like she had lost herself in the rhythmic strokes as she completed lap after lap. Bella stared. No matter how often I see them, they are so beautiful. When Esme finished her swimming and made a clean leap out of the pool, however, Bella got to truly see the official Cullen matriarch for the first time.

Her skin, creamy and flawless as usual, glowed softly in the artificial moonlight. The almost-see-through suit clung like molten aquamarine to the curves that were usually only hinted at in the clothes Esme typically wore. Bella's breath caught in her throat. She didn't think she had made any audible sound, but a moment later Esme was walking towards her, her gait so controlled as to seem careful. She dropped down beside Bella, pulling her slender legs underneath her.

"This may be overstepping boundaries, but I was wondering if you would object...if I kissed you?" Bella was stunned. The other woman continued. "You see, the girls have been mentioning how you taste even better than you smell, and I would love the chance to find out for myself." She was leaning closer, very slightly, but Bella couldn't gather the words to respond. She settled for nodding, then convincing herself that breathing was necessary as Esme smiled at her. A quick motion had Esme sliding into the pool to float directly in front of Bella, reaching one hand out to trace her neck. Not another word was spoken as their lips met, unless one counted Bella's small whimper of protest when Esme pulled away, lips parted.

"They were right. You do taste amazing." She leaned in for another kiss, this one a bit more lingering, the separation this time bringing a second moan from Bella's throat. Esme's eyes were all but glowing. She slid closer to Bella, gazing at her as she spoke.

"Would you mind terribly if the girls and I showed you exactly how beautiful you are to us?" It was only then the Bella realized the other two had joined them in the water. Sexual need skittering through her veins like a drug, all she could do was nod.


	2. Chapter 2

He should have known it would be Alice who found out first. Jasper was usually close with his confidences, but the look on his face said volumes. While Emmett was poring over a parts catalog at the counter and having an animated discussion with the sales clerk and a mechanic, Edward saw Jasper make a subtle motion towards the door. After they were both outside, the conversation began.

"Alice saw why you're so afraid you'll hurt Bella." Edward said nothing, his silence showing exactly what he thought of her ability to hold something in confidence. "I wanted to tell you that I understand." Edward stopped. That wasn't expected. Jasper sighed and sat down, not looking up. "I'm going to let you see something, and I hope you won't hold it against me. Especially seeing how it all ended." Curious and apprehensive both, Edward sat down next to Jasper. With another sigh, this one of worry, the other vampire opened his mind completely.

Edward saw Bella as she had looked to Jasper that night - beautiful, needy, unsure...addictive. Jasper made no secret of how desperately he wanted to possess the slender human that had all but thrown herself at him. He let his brother view, through his memories, the events of the entire night. Kissing her, touching her. The moment of Alice's arrival. And the point of no return, the incomparable sensation of feeling her body accept his completely, the pure ecstasy of joining with her, of pushing through the barrier of her maidenhood, the look of pure pleasure on her face as she was finally given what she had wanted so much. Edward groaned in pain and wrenched his mind away, planning to run until he could forget the scene he'd just been voyeur to. It was something in Jasper's voice that stopped him.

"Edward...there's more. Please." There was an almost undetectable note of fear and...pride? Despite himself, Edward looked back at his brother, and was stunned by the expression on Jasper's face. "Please?" He had no defense against the obvious pain in Jasper's voice so, with a mental shake to steel himself, he bypassed his better judgement and went back into memories.

Pleasure...so much...watching Bella...watching Alice, his beloved, work on Bella as well...so...much...suddenly everything went hazy, and Edward, unaware he was doing so, began to growl. Trapped in Jasper's memories, the scent of her blood filled his nose, overrode his senses. He felt the uncontrollable hunger rise like a striking snake, felt the immense, almost inconceivable will it took to stay perfectly still. Saw, through eyes hazed with the near-insurmountable hunger for blood, Bella's face as she registered the problem. Watched as her expression went from fear to thought to decision. And then the feel of her moving...shifting...determined that if this would be her last moment she wasn't leaving this mortal coil without acheiving that pinnacle of mating perfection. Edward/Jasper rolled over, sat her astride, felt the awe and shock and arousal that ran rampant as she used her body to override his craving for her blood. The scene played out, Edward slumping to the ground in horror, defeat, anger, and a myriad other emotions he couldn't and wouldn't put names to.

"I should kill you." Jasper, worn out from the immense connection he'd just been part of, simply slouched in place.

"I wouldn't deny you that. But think about the implications of what you just saw. She was able to pull me back from full bloodlust. If any human would be able to withstand your lovemaking, even unskilled, don't you think it would be Bella?" His voice got stronger as he spoke. "She is amazing, brother. Absolutely amazing. She is nowhere near as fragile as you insist on thinking. Physically, do you know anyone who isn't one of us that could handle Emmett's drive? Alice's energy? Edward, I believe she could even handle Carlisle with his guard down. Not even Esme can match that. Do you understand what I'm saying?" To his great shock, Edward did understand. He stood, still not looking at Jasper.

"I see what you are saying. But it will take some time for me to believe."

"Take all the time you need, Edward. She'll be waiting. She lives for you, you know." He stood and walked back inside, and Edward sat back down on the curb to sort out his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme knew Bella was familiar with Alice's style, with Rosalie's constant commentary. But watching her as she waited for a new touch, a new partner - oh, she was something different. She ran her hands over the human beauty, never letting her caresses linger for very long on one spot, and it wasn't long before she had Bella writhing and moaning. She leaned forward, capturing the girl's lips with her own, molding and shaping them, enjoying the sensation of stroking and petting and arousing a human. It was an experience she had never had before. In fact, Bella was a first for all of them. Most humans couldn't handle the physical aspects of being mated by a vampire, let alone the psychological. Bella, however, thrived on it. In the months since Alice and Jasper had initiated her into the family, Bella had blossomed and grown, her confidence raising along with her libido. The girl was a marvel.

She found that Bella loved having her legs rubbed. It made her arch and whimper. She took the time to explore her neck, her shoulders, eliciting low moans of satisfaction each time she moved her lips to a new place on Bella's body. Alice was kissing her languidly while Rosalie moved behind her, tracing her fingers up and down the center of Bella's back. After a bit Esme slipped backwards, content to simply float and watch the scene before her. However, her desire for the girl was too strong, so she swam back into the circle of Bella's arms and proceeded to do everything she could think of to drive her out of her mind. Bella was a quick learner. Before long she was pressing her advantage, winding her fingers through Esme's hair and pulling her in for a kiss while the others backed off a bit. Rosalie had shifted closer, her eyes alight, and Esme knew that look. Catching Rosalie's eye, she shook her head subtly. She had better ideas of ways to use Rosalie's mouth than speech at the moment. Without prompting, the blonde came over and took Esme's place in Bella's arms, pressing the shuddering human against the side of the pool. Being Rose, however, she couldn't stay silent long.

"Isabella...you are gorgeous in the water...have you ever wondered how sex would be in a pool? Suspended in liquid, having it caress you all over..." Out of her periphery she saw Alice come up on the other side, and realized where Esme had gone. She decided to see if they could startle Bella into a climax. A mischevious smile crept over her features. "Open your legs for me, Bella. Yes, that's it. Wider...mmm...let us touch you..." she reached down, her hand bumping into Alice's on its journey to Bella's core. "Even in the water I can feel how wet you are. You-" Rosalie was cut off as Alice leaned over and kissed her thoroughly, and in between bursts of pleasure at the feel of the other vampire's lips, it dawned on her that Esme had wanted her quiet. She was all too happy to give in as Alice's tongue traced hungrily around her lips. Letting go of the human for a moment, Alice and Rosalie embraced, stroking and petting one another while Bella looked on in aroused surprise. Suddenly they felt an almost imperceptible movement and stopped their play to watch as Bella's eyes rolled back in her head. Alice giggled.

"About time she learned that not having to breathe has its advantages."

"Yeah," agreed Rose. "And Esme's got plenty of practice with that tongue."

"How long has it been since the three of us have played?" Alice asked quietly.

"I don't remember. Carlisle does tend to hoard his wife's attentions, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but then, it's Carlisle. He's..." Alice broke off as Bella shuddered through an earth-shattering climax. She glanced at Rosalie. "So, we're decided on our course of action with Edward?" Rosalie nodded, the two of them in perfect accord. They floated quietly for a moment, watching Bella grip the edge of the pool while Esme stayed underwater, working the girl into a frenzy. Alice smiled. "You know, I think we're missing something. Can't let Esme have all the fun!" Rose nodded and they went back to work their magic on Bella. Between the three vampires, it was a very long time before their guest remembered that there was a world outside. And it suited all of them just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having a trio of horny females in the house was not typically conducive to concentration. On normal days he would simply leave his books behind and go enjoy the situation. But there was a new ingredient in the mix - Bella. He could tell what his wife and girls were up to with their guest; the splashing, moaning, and periodic cries were audible even inside his study. And he knew he would be welcomed with open arms were he to walk downstairs and ask to join them. But Bella still had much to learn about herself. Even if she thought she was ready, that she could understand exactly what sex with a vampire entailed, she didn't have any idea. The family had been taking it easy on her - she was so breakable. At this point, all she could focus on was the physical. Thinking about the emotional aspects still worried her. He'd decided long ago that, until she fully embraced the beautiful woman she was and not just the beautiful vampire she wanted to be, she was off-limits to him.

There was Edward to consider as well. Carlisle would never do anything to hurt his son. Right now, Edward's thoughts and feelings were too volatile to tamper with. He knew, not from any power or gift but simply from centuries of experience, that Edward would come around, relax, and realize that no matter who she did what with, Bella would be his until eternity ended. But right now, not even a century old, still clinging to his humanity like a life preserver though he wasn't drowning, the younger vampire was too fragile to understand the infinite time that lay before him. He hoped Jasper's idea would find a foothold with the family. He hated to think that Edward was keeping himself aloof from his remarkable love for no reason other than fear. Then again, Edward's determination not to turn Bella definitely did put a bit of a time limit on things. For everyone's sake, Carlisle hoped his son changed his mind on that point. Bella would be truly happy, Edward could be happy, and everyone would be able to let down their guard because she wouldn't be so easy to break or hurt.

There is one more reason, he thought to himself, humming as he turned his mind away from the sounds below and delved back into the medical tome before him. If she's this stunning as a human, she will be a perfect vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd returned from town to find Alice had headed out somewhere, and Bella was in the kitchen with Esme. She didn't know he was home yet. Probably for the best, he thought as he sat down at the piano. I don't know what I would say if I did see her right now. Jasper's memories still fresh in his mind, he began to play. Usually, the piano relaxed him. Just sitting, letting his emotions flow from his heart to the keys unhindered, was normally a release. Today, though, the calm was gone. All he had was hurt and anger, and since he refused to give voice to it, the piano sang it out in his place.

He thought of Bella. His Bella. Of her smile, her laugh. Of the way she felt in his arms, the way she melted against him when they kissed. Of the fact that he would rather willingly walk into an inferno than ever risk hurting her. And yet, as his family had been pointing out continually lately, his restraint was more painful to her than death could ever be. What choice do I have? he cried inwardly. If I give in to her...to myself...and anything happens...if anything goes wrong... He couldn't even finish that thought in his own mind. Closing his eyes against the pain running rampant through his soul, he attacked the keys with a fury of skill, fingers travelling at speeds no human could ever match. He attempted to drown in the sound of the notes.

"It'll soon be time to buy another piano if you keep that up." Rosalie's voice, for once devoid of sarcasm, broke unwanted into his musical escape, wringing a quiet but definite growl from him. Ignoring his pique she glided across the room and sat on the bench beside him. Not awaiting either permission or invitation, she began to tickle her fingers across the keys, her light melody a discordant but jarringly appropriate counterpart to his darker dirge. He attempted to ignore her, but the gentle sound went on and on, and he finally reached the end of his already shredded patience. Spinning faster than anyone could have followed, he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back into the piano, pulverizing a good portion of the keys in the process. Rosalie just blinked at him.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" he snarled fiercely. She waited a moment before responding, an odd expression on her face.

"You, Edward. I want you." The smoky cast to her eyes backed up her words, both the ones she spoke and the ones he could see in her mind. The combination completely threw him for a loop.

"I'm sorry?" he finally managed, confused.

"You're afraid of making love to Bella for fear of hurting her." It wasn't a question but he gave an imperceptible nod anyway. "So the best thing would be to practice with someone you can't hurt. Like me." Her eyes were molten gold, all restrained lust and dangerous intent. Edward was at a loss.

"Rosalie, you know I don't...I mean, I'm fond of you but..." He stammered and muttered, flustered.

"You don't love me like that. I know. That's perfectly fine. You know Emmett's the only man for me." She blinked almost languidly at him. "I'm giving you a way to eventually be able to bed Bella without worrying that she'll end up a corpse in your arms." Blunt. As usual. Painfully so. "And without having to turn her. Regardless of how much she wants it." Bam, another sore spot.

"So you're saying it's a no-strings-attatched deal, just sex?" He was pleased that his voice was even. Rosalie nodded, nonplussed.

"Exactly." She rose from the bench, heels clicking quietly across the floor as she walked. "But it's up to you. You know where to find me if you're interested."

He stared at the empty doorway for a long time, while the ruined piano and unfinished song sat with him in silent company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was something peaceful in the way that Esme glided around her kitchen, preparing food she'd never eat and humming to herself. Bella gave up all pretense of studying for her finals and just watched. She let her mind wander over the changes her life had ondergone in the past months. Her relationship with the Cullens, for example, marked a new - and exciting - chapter in her life.

Like most girls, she'd dreamed of saving herself for "the one," the man that would complete her. Unlinke most girls, "the one" for her happened to be a vampire, blessed (or cursed) with inhuman strength and speed. She understood why he felt he needed to be so careful with her, but that didn't make it easier to bear, or less frustrating. As such, it was that very strain and frustration that had found her nearly throwing herself into the arms of Edward's siblings. Sometimes it shocked her that she didn't regret the way things had played out. If I'd waited for Edward, I probably would have died a virgin, she thought, then immediately felt bad. He loved her. He was her light, her life. She just...she'd seen so often how holding back hurt him, and she'd vowed to never beg him again, but that resolve only ever lasted until the next time they touched. She liked to think that this new arrangement would be easier for him to bear, but as he never talked about it she couldn't be sure. He did seem more relaxed around her lately, though. Yeah, now that he doesn't have to worry about his girlfriend all but trying to rape him on a nightly basis, she chuckled to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Esme had taken a seat across the dining bar from Bella, her quiet smile and gentle presence inviting confidence. Bella found herself responding as easily to that as she had to Esme's kisses and caresses hours earlier.

"Is this good for Edward?" She sighed. "I am so afraid I'm hurting him with this -" she gestured to the house, but Esme understood. " - that part of me just wants to stop. But I know if I do we'll just end up going back to our old pattern." She paused for a moment, her eyes seeking Esme's. "At least this way I don't have to see his pain - or my own - when he pushes me away." She looked down at her hands, closing her eyes, unsure of what to say next. Feeling one of Esme's slender hands come to rest on top of her own she looked at the beautiful woman across from her, and despite her determination not to cry, the tears began to fall.

"Am I a bad person? I love him so much..." Esme moved to kneel on the ground beside Bella and gathered the distressed girl into her arms. Gently smoothing Bella's dark hair, she spoke soothingly.

"You are most definitely not a bad person, Bella. Everyone goes through their crises. Some need a friend, others need...something more. You are a very beautiful, kind, and passionate young wonam. There is nothing wrong with seeking out what makes you whole. And I know whenever my gorgeous, stubborn son comes to terms with everything, you'll be right there with him."

"But what if he doesn't want me, after - well, after everything?" Esme's headshake was as adamant as her voice.

"He loves you. As much as he's having difficulty adjusting to the idea of you being intimate with anyone but him, he'll see that nothing has changed." Bella looked unconvinced. "Let me ask you, then - you have been experiencing various forms of physical pleasure from everyone -" she paused briefly, then continued," - almost everyone in this family. Do you now love Edward any less?" Bella shook her head.

"If anything, I love him more now than I did before. It's so strong it's almost painful. But a good pain, you know?" Esme smiled.

"Then there you have it. Edward will come around. You'll see." Her smile became focused far away. "Love is a funny thing."

"Esme?" she asked hesitantly. The other woman's gaze returned to the present.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering about...well, I mean, Alice and Rose, they were saying...is he really..." Bella trailed off in embarrassment. Was I really going to ask the woman I just made out with a few hours ago how her husband is in bed? Esme, however, correctly interpreted her blush and sudden silence.

"You're wondering about Carlisle," she said with some pride, laughing gently at the chagrined expression on Bella's face. "Don't worry. My husband has that effect on...well, everyone." She stood and sat in the chair next to Bella, still holding one of her hands. "He is amazing. How I ever got so lucky, I will never know. Even after all these years, he is still as incredible as he was when we first met - addictive, almost dangerously intense. He's something else. He's attracted to you. I can't blame him," she added teasingly, brushing a gentle kiss across Bella's lips.

"Is he...I mean...I don't even know what I mean." Bella's face was so red she felt it might explode. "To hear Alice and Rosalie talk, he's...well, different. They won't give any details. They just smile at each other, then tell me I'll find out for myself." Am I seriously discussing the fact that I want to go to bed with Carlisle? Oh god. What is wrong with me?

"And you will." Bella blinked. Esme just looked at her like the cat that caught the canary. "I'm not saying you'll have an easy time convincing him. As much as he wants you, he's got the most amazing self-control. If he thinks that you're not ready, or that Edward is going to be too upset, there's not a force on earth that will change his mind. Even I have never been able to catch him with his guard down." She leaned back, resting one elbow on the counter and leaning her head in her hand as she studied the girl next to her. "But if anyone has a chance of breaking down that wall, it would be you. In fact," she said, her eyes sparkling playfully, "we've all been taking bets on how long it's going to be before he whisks you away overseas for a week to have you all to himself." Bella was stunned.

"You've been betting? On me? On me and Carlisle?" Esme nodded happily, and despite her blushing Bella couldn't help but ask. "So, who's got the favorite estimate? Alice?"

"Oh, Bella, you are wonderful!" Esme's full-throated laugh was musical. "Alice knows it's going to happen, but she can't tell when, so it's become more fair that way. As to the details, I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why not? It's just a bet, right?"

"And do you think we'd be betting money?" Esme winked at her. Suddenly Bella understood - she was the stakes.

"Oh my god..." she moaned, dropping her head to the countertop. "So, let me get this straight. Whoever wins the bet as to when I fuck your husband gets to have their way with me as the first-place prize?" Esme nodded again. "Oh my god." Bella paused, then asked quietly. "Is it wrong to be intensely turned on by this idea?"

The vampire stood up, laughing, and kissed Bella lingeringly.

"Not at all, Bella darling. Not at all." Esme went back to her dinner preparations, leaving Bella to lay there with her head on the counter, contemplating all of the implications of being a part of this wonderful, bizarre family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Been wanting to try this for a while now. What do you think?" Jasper looked over Emmett's shoulder at the Seattle Electronics Depot ad.

"Sounds like fun. I know Alice will be up for it."

"Jazz, Alice is up for ANYTHING." They laughed and Emmett read the advertisement. "Up to four people. Well, that would be me, you, Alice, and Rose. Maybe we can talk Esme and Carlisle into it too - as much as they love music, I think they'd have a blast. Think we could blackmail Bella into joining us? Can't picture Edward playing anything like this. He's been too damn moody lately."

"Yeah, he has. Did Rosalie tell you about -"

"Plan Fuck the Emo Away? Yeah. I think it's a great idea. Never knew Ed was a virgin, but a lot of things make sense now." Jasper nodded at his brother.

"Same thing I said, actually. Hope it works." He gave the ad another once over. "So, you wanna go get this?" Emmett stood up, nodding emphatically.

"I live to rock! Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice sailed into the kitchen and waved a greeting at Esme and Bella before sprinting out of the room and up the stairs.

"Wonder what that was all about?" mused Bella. Esme just shook her head.

"I have no idea. But with Alice, you can bet it's something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd just stood up to put the book back when Alice burst into his room. She tossed a manilla envelope down on the desk.

"You can't open it yet. But you'll need it later." He picked up the envelope, puzzled.

"Am I allowed to ask why, or when, or any other question that might give me a hint?" Alice shook her head, laughing.

"Nope. You'll know when to open it. Don't even think about it beforehand." She gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the door. "By the way," she said, almost as an afterthought. "I'm going to invite Bella to spend a month with us this summer. Since we'll be staying close to home, Charlie isn't going to mind." With that the dark-haired whirlwind was gone. Carlisle stared at the envelope for a long while before placing it in his safe and heading downstairs to spend time with the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Bella shook her head and backed away from Emmett.

"C'mon, Bells. It's gonna be fun! You'll see! I have a feeling you're a natural." She eyed the drumsticks in his outstretched hand as though they were snakes. Still shaking her head she took another step back.

"Emmett, seriously. I couldn't even keep hold of that white controller-thingie -"

"Wii-mote."

"Yeah, whatever. Do you really want to hand me any more projectile weapons?" The family room was full of Cullens, all but Edward who was upstairs at the moment, and Carlisle, who hadn't come down to join them yet. Esme was lounging in a huge cushy armchair, laughing as Emmett tried to convince Bella that the drumsticks weren't going to bite her or kill anything. Jasper was adjusting the shoulder strap on a guitar. Rosalie already had the other guitar controller situated and was watching the whole scene with amusement. Alice perched on the back of the sofa, flipping through the game manual and chuckling at Bella, who kept retreating from Emmett every time he took a step closer.

"Seriously, Emmett, I don't think Esme would want anything broken in here. You should drum."

"Awww, please, Bells? It's a family game. You're family. You've gotta join in!" Bella took one more step back and bumped into something solid. She stepped forward again, overcompensated, and tripped, plunging forward only to be grabbed from behind and pulled upright against Carlisle's chest. Blushing profusely she ducked her head, letting her hair fall forward while she tried to ditch her embarrassment.

"Perhaps the drums aren't Bella's style," he murmured, talking to Emmett. He made no move to let her go, and truth be told she didn't want to be freed, so she just stood there enjoying the sensation of his hands rubbing gently up and down her arms. She missed Alice, Esme, and Rosalie glancing and smiling at one another, or Jasper's knowing smirk as he fiddled with the guitar's fret buttons.

"Exactly what I was trying to tell this bear of a vampire," Bella muttered.

"I believe that singing would be more Bella's forte, don't you Em?" As the room in general cheered at that announcement, Bella whirled around to glare at the man still holding her. Holding a glare was ridiculously difficult, however, when the nerves in her body were singing at his touch and his smile was turning her knees to pudding.

"I don't sing..." she began, but he placed one finger over her lips. What would he do if I licked his finger? DOWN, Bella!! Her brain was in overdrive, and she knew by the very slight widening of his gorgeous golden eyes that he caught her scent as her arousal spiked.

"Ah, ah, Isabella," he whispered gently. "I remember Charlie bragging about how wonderful your voice is, about how you were always invited to join school choirs. And I myself have heard you singing in the shower." Oh god! She wanted to melt into the floorboards. From behind her she heard Jasper and Emmett cackling. A quick glance from the corner of her eye showed Alice, still perched like an adorable little pixie gargoyle on the back of the couch, grinning like she'd been handed the keys to the world.

"Come on, Bella! You have an amazing voice! All those high notes, and that volume..."

"ALICE!" Bella growled, mortified. She would have lunged at her friend, but a strong hand brushing her hair out of her face brought her back to her current situation - situation being, she was held in Carlisle's arms as he stared at her with those beautiful eyes.

"So what do you say, Bella love? Ready to show these vampires how much passion a human can put into music?" Put like that it sounded like a challenge. Bella found herself nodding before she even knew she'd agreed to anything.

"Hell yeah! Get over here, Bells, and pick a song!" Emmett was elated, high-fiving Jasper before flopping down on the couch.

"Knock 'em dead," whispered her captor before brushing a kiss across her forehead and releasing her. In a daze, Bella turned and managed somehow to make her way across the room without tripping over anything. She looked at the microphone with distrust. At least I don't have to hold it. If I leave it right there in the stand it won't be able to break things. She sighed and looked around at the family - her family, she realized. Fighting back sudden tears of happiness, she looked back at the screen.

"Okay, let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: So Bella learns to play Lightsaber Duels, and jams out to Rock Band. I just had to add that in there - gaming is one of my other obsessions. Be expecting to see more musical gaming in later Books and chapters. Wonder if we can talk her into joining the Cullens for a night on the town? Maybe they can convince her that dancing isn't as scary as it seems...

Once again, thank you all so much! The response to this is ridiculously flattering - I never expected the story to go over as well or as fast as it has. I'm going to be sad to see it end...but luckily, it's got a while yet. There's still so much more to do! :-D Read on!!


End file.
